What Happens When FF authors Get Hyper...
by Hermione27
Summary: Very Funny, if you like HP you MUST READ IT!!!!!


What Happens When A Writer Gets Hyper And Wants To Write Something Crazy With A Long Title Like This  
  
It was dark outside. Harry Potter had just lost the 7^th game of chess that he had played that day to Ron Weasley. "Um, best 8 of 15?" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione, the awsomest, most kick-butt girl in their year, burst in the room. "The Dark Mark is in the sky outside," She said, but they didn't understand her because she was stuffing loads of chocolate into her mouth, a bad habit that she always fell back on when she got stressed. (A/N That's what I do, and I couldn't think of anything better. Besides, I'm just like Hermione, no, I am Hermione. So I'm her and she is me! J/K) She pointed to the window.  
  
"Oh, I get it," said Harry. "Alright, I know how to tackle those guys again. I'll use my best defense: The Gred and Forge trick. Works great under any circumstance."  
  
Harry walked outside, or strutted, rather, because before he left, he made Ron promise that if Harry came back alive, Ron would always let Harry win at chess. This was what made Harry really want to win these guys.  
  
Voldemort was there. "Hey Voldie, wazzup? How are ya?" Hermione, who had finally swallowed the chocolate, screamed, "Harry Potter? What are you DOING! That's it, I will never let you drink eight bottles of butterbeer and five slices of cake in one sitting again!" (A/N LOL!!!!! Sounds like my bro.) Then she ran back into the castle.  
  
"Harry Potter!! You will die now! I have wanted you dead for fifteen years, and you will not slip through my fingers now!!! I've got you, so you are going to die!!!!! Shoot, I knew I shouldn't have procrastinated when I needed to write my Death Speech. Let me try that again, I can be better, I promise!"  
  
The Death Eaters just laughed and laughed. Voldemort was getting desperate. "Get him!" All of the Death Eaters stopped laughing and did what Voldemort wanted. They were only a few yards from Harry when Harry screamed, "Wait! I have something to tell you all before I die! Okay. I just wanted to say that if you kill me, I want to be buried in my Old Navy shirt and Khaki pants from Quicksilver and I want a cool coffin, okay?" then he laughed.  
  
The Death Eaters, who had stopped, came closer to Harry. "Wait!" Harry shouted again. "Okay, what I really wanted to say is, well, I want to tell you this joke that I made up. I have been waiting all my life to tell someone this, so here it is."  
  
"Once upon a time, there was this guy who had no money, no job, and no girlfriend. Then along came a genie who said that he could give this man almost whatever he wanted. Gold, a house, a job, anything. The man was amazed. He realized that it was his lucky day. The dude said that he wanted to have his own private island. `No, I can't do that,' Said the Genie. `It's too big. It will be too hard to try to change the world. Is there another wish?' The man thought long and hard. After a few minutes, he said, `I want to know how women think.' The Genie thought then, and after only a few seconds, he said, `So, how big did you want that island?'"  
  
The Death Eaters and Voldemort all cracked up. "Yes, I've got them!" said Harry. "Perfect."  
  
So he collected all of their wands while they were beside themselves with laughter and didn't notice what he was doing. Suddenly he had turned the tables. Voldemort was first to notice this. He was still red in the face and laughing hilariously.  
  
"Get- hahahaha- him- hahahaha- right- hehe- now!" The others were laughing too. "We- haha- can't!" said Wormtail, also red in the face. So they were forced to surrender. Harry was about to let all of them go, but he reconsidered. "Voldemort, I need to talk to you. You need to be a very, very good boy or I'll have you in Azkaban forever. Understood?" Voldemort just nodded. "Good."  
  
Harry still had all of their wands, so they couldn't do much anyway. "Alright, everyone! Show's over! Go home and promise to never, ever be evil again!" He acted like he was talking to five-year-olds. The Death Eaters all nodded and did what they were told. And that was how the fall of Voldemort was brought about.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^The End^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
